6.02 Los Angeles, Teil 2
„'LA X, Part 2'“ ist die zweite Episode der sechsten Staffel. Inhalt Alternative Zeitlinie Kurz nach der Landung wird Jack aufgerufen. Jack sucht einen Oceanic-Schalter auf und wird darüber informiert, dass der Sarg seines Vaters nicht an Bord genommen wurde. Es wird ihm außerdem erzählt, dass man nicht genau weiß, wo sich der Sarg gerade befindet. |thumb|left|250px|[[Jin und Sun werden am Flughafen aufgehalten.]] Jin und Sun stehen an einem Schalter in Los Angeles und werden von einem Sicherheitsbeamten aufgehalten. Er untersucht Jins Tasche. Er findet die Uhr, die Jin als Geschenk an einen Geschäftspartner von Mr. Paik übergeben soll. Der Beamte fragt, was für ein Geschäft das sei, doch Jin versteht kein Englisch. Nachdem der Beamte auch noch mehr als 10.000 Dollar in der Tasche findet, muss Jin mit dem Beamten gehen. Sun wird daraufhin von einer Kollegin des Beamten angesprochen und gebeten, das Missverständnis aufzuklären, sofern sie Englisch sprechen könnte. Sun schaut die Frau unsicher an und sagt nur, dass sie kein Englisch verstehe. Kate geht während dessen mit dem Marshal durch den Flughafen. Sie bittet ihn, auf die Toilette zugehen. In der Kabine holt Kate einen Kugelschreiber hervor, mit dem sie versucht die Handschellen zu öffnen. Bevor sie dies jedoch schafft, entdeckt Mars jedoch die Feder, die aus dem Stift gefallen ist. Er fordert Kate auf raus zukommen. Kate tritt brutal die Tür auf und schlägt Mars zu Boden. Sie nimmt seine Jacke und seine Waffe und flieht, als zwei Frauen die Toilette betreten. Kate rechtfertigt sich und behauptet, er habe sie angegriffen. Sie rennt in einen Fahrstuhl, den Sawyer noch für sie aufhält. Sawyer bemerkt die Handschellen, die Kate versucht zu verstecken, doch spricht sie nicht darauf an. Als zwei Sicherheitsbeamte den Fahrstuhl betreten, können sie mit anhören, wie diese über Funk angerufen werden. Als der Fahrstuhl hält, sorgt Sawyer dafür, dass Kate zu erst den Fahrstuhl verlassen kann. |thumb|right|250px|[[Claire sitzt im Taxi, das Kate entführt.]] Kate bemerkt schnell, dass sie gesucht wird und schafft es in den Mitarbeiter-Bereich. Dort schafft sie es nach draußen und will in ein Taxi steigen, doch ein Mann (Neil „Frogurt“) sagt, dass es eine Schlange gäbe. Also stellt sie sich hinter Hurley. Als Mars sie vor dem Flughafen entdeckt stürmt Kate ein Taxi und fordert den Fahrer auf loszufahren. Mit im Taxi sitzt Claire. Jack wartet in einem kleinen Büro über Neuigkeiten über den Sarg seines Vaters. Locke befindet sich ebenfalls im Raum und füllt einige Papiere aus, da sein Messerset ebenfalls verlegt worden war. Jack erzählt ihm, dass Oceanic seinen Vater verloren hat und er nicht mehr auffindbar zu sein scheint. Jack bietet Locke aufgrund seines Zustandes an, dass er Jack immer kostenlos besuchen dürfe und reicht ihm eine Karte. Locke fährt daraufhin aus dem Büro, während Jack ihm noch die Tür aufhält. Auf der Insel Auf der Schwan-Seite Jin, Hurley, Jack und Kate ziehen los um den schwerverletzen Sayid zum Tempel zu bringen, wie Jacob es Hurley gesagt hat. Saywer und Miles bleiben bei Juliet, um sie zu beerdigen. Als Juliet vergraben ist, sagt Saywer, Miles solle mit ihr reden. Juliet wollte ihm etwas erzählen, bevor sie gestorben ist. Miles beugt sich über Juliets Grab und dreht sich nach einiger Zeit zu Sawyer und sagt ihm Juliets Nachricht: "Es hat funktioniert!" |thumb|left|250px|Die Gruppe erreicht den [[Tempel]] Die Andere Gruppe kommt am an, beziehungsweise an dem Loch, an dem einst Montand vom Monster hineingezogen wurde. Sie klettern in das Loch hinein und finden dessen Leiche. Sie gehen durch ein Tunnelsystem und werden im Dunkeln von den Anderen angegriffen. Sie werden von den Anderen hinausgebracht und zum richtigen Tempel geführt. Dort werden sie von den Anderen empfangen. Der scheinbare Anführer Dogan, ein Japaner, und sein Dolmetscher, Lennon, fragen wer die vier seien. Cindy informiert sie darüber, dass sie Überlebende von Oceanic 815 seien. Dogan fordert die anderen auf, die Vier zu erschießen, doch Hurley sagt, dass Jacob sie geschickt habe. Er reicht Dogan den Gitarrenkoffer, den Dogan daraufhin öffnet. Darin befindet sich ein altes Ankh-Symbol. Er zerbricht es und holt einen Zettel hervor. Er fragt die vier nach ihren Namen und führt sie daraufhin in den Tempel. Hurley fragt Lennon, was auf dem Papier stand und erfährt, dass alle in Gefahr wären, wenn Sayid sterben würde. Sayid wird in den Tempel gebracht. Drinnen ist ein riesiges, sprudelndes Becken. Lennon bemerkt, dass die Quelle nicht rein verläuft. Jack wird darüber informiert, dass es Risiken gibt und kurz darauf wird Sayid von den Anderen ins Wasser gebracht. Er schüttelt sich und wacht auf, doch die Anderen halten seinen Kopf weiterhin unter Wasser. Kurz darauf ertrinkt Sayid. Sayid wird auf den Boden gelegt und die Gruppe darüber informiert, dass Sayid tot sei. Die Gruppe wird allein gelassen und Jack versucht Sayid wiederzuleben. Kurz darauf werden Sawyer und Miles hineingeführt, nachdem sie im Dschungel gefangen wurden. Cindy betritt mit Zach und Emma den Tempel und bringt den Überlebenden etwas zu Essen. Hurley geht zu Dogan. Dogan erwähnt, dass er Englisch spreche, es aber nicht mag. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch sagt Hurley, dass Jacob tot sei und Dogan ist geschockt. In dem Camp der Anderen bricht scheinbar Panik aus. Um den Eingang zum Tempel wird schwarzer Sand gestreut und Leuchtraketen werden in den Himmel geschossen. |thumb|right|250px|Sayid lebt. Im Tempel gefangen, will Lennon mit Jack reden. Jack ist jedoch wütend und geht auf einige Anderen los. Plötzlich brüllt Hurley auf und alle schauen gebannt zu Sayid, der sich aufsetzt und sie verwirrt ansieht. Er bemerkt in einem (für Sayid seltsam klingenden Aktzent) "Was ist passiert?" Bei der Statue Im Inneren der Statue, wischt Jacobs Feind (als Locke) das blutverschmeirte Messer sauber, das Ben benutzt hat um Jacob zu töten. Er wendet sich an Ben und sagt, dass er aufhören kann ins Feuer zu starren, Jacob ist fort. Ben fragt, warum Jacob nicht gekämpft hat. Woraufhin Locke antwortet, dass Jacob gewusst haben muss, dass er besiegt wird. Er bittet Ben hinauszugehen und Richard zu holen. Draußen diskutieren Ilana und Bram darüber, ob sie mit Richard die Statue betreten wollen. Richard betont immer wieder, dass sie das nicht tun können. Das können nur die tun, die von Jacob hineingebeten werden. Ilana antwortet, dass sie und Bram von Jacob auf die Insel gebracht wurden und somit die Erlaubnis haben. Ben kommt hinaus und wird sofort von Ilana und ihren Männern umstellt. Richard sieht Ben an und führt Ben zu Lockes Leiche. Ben bemerkt zum ersten Mal, dass Locke immer noch tot ist. Ilana fordert ihre Männer auf mit Ben in die Statue zu gehen. In der Statue betreten die vier Männer mit Ben Jacobs Kammer. Sie fragen Locke, wo Jacob ist. Daraufhin werden sie über dessen Tot informiert. Sie schießen auf Jacobs Feind, der sich daraufhin hinter einer Statue versteckt und verschwindet. Plötzlich ertönen die Geräusche des Monsters und kurz darauf erscheint es im Eingang der Kammer. Nach und nach werden die Männer umgebracht. Bram streut etwas von schwarzer Erde in einem Kreis um sich und kann das Monster so von sich fern halten. Doch das Monster schlägt gegen eine der Säulen, wodurch die Decke einstürzt und Bram aus seinem Kreis fällt. Schließlich wird auch Bram vom Monster getötet. Ben sieht das alles von einer Ecke aus. Daraufhin erscheint Jacobs Feind wieder in Gestalt von Locke und entschuldigt sich, dass Ben ihn so erleben musste. Draußen bemerken die Anderen die Leuchtraketen, die vom Tempel aus abgeschossen werden. Ben und Locke kommen aus der Statue hinaus und Locke bemerkt freundlich zu Richard: "Schön, dich nicht in Handschellen zu sehen". Richard fragt entsetzt: "Du?!" und wird daraufhin von Jacobs Feind zu Boden geschlagen. Er dreht sich zu den Anderen um, einschließlich Sun und Frank. Daraufhin nimmt er den bewusstlosen Richard auf die Schulter und geht an Lockes totem Körper vorbei Richtung Dschungel. Wissenswertes Allgemeines * Cindy, Zach und Emma treten das erste Mal seit . * Claire ist das erste Mal seit 17 Folgen zu sehen. * Das Geräusch, das ertönt, wenn eine Rückblende startet, unterscheidet sich von den anderen Staffeln. * Kate und Jack sind die einzigen Charaktere, die in jeder Staffelpremiere auftreten. Wiederkehrende Themen * Juliet stirbt und wird beerdigt. * Sayid stirbt und kehrt zurück ins Leben. * Sawyer will Jack umbringen. * Jacobs Feind trägt während der gesamten Episode ein schwarzes Shirt. * Kate comes across the corpse of Montand whose arm is missing. (Missing body parts) * Jacob's Nemesis speaks to Richard about being in chains. (Imprisonment) * Charlie says that he was "supposed to die". (Fate versus free will) * The secret hidden in the guitar case was an ankh which secretly contained a piece of paper. (Secrets) (Religion) * The monster kills Ilana's group. (Life and Death) * When Desmond sits down next to Jack, row number 23 is visible behind him. (The Numbers) * Jacob's Nemesis says he wants to "go home." (Imprisonment) * When they enter the hole in the wall, they find a book on the dead french man's body. (Books) * In the alternate reality where Oceanic 815 does not crash, many of the main characters past and present still make contact with each other. (Character connections) * Jack's father's coffin was lost and never landed in Los Angeles. (Parent Issues) Handlungsanalyse * Kate greift den US Marshal an. * Sawyer macht Jack für Juliets Tod verantwortlich und will ihn umbringen. en:LA X, Parts 1 & 2 Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 6